how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Dowisetrepla
Recap Marshall finally tires of Ted's never-ending presence and his invasion on the married couple's personal space, so he decides to buy a new apartment with Lily. He begins searching in a neighborhood called 'Dowisetrepla', which is explained as part of New York City's tendency to shorten neighborhood names, and is supposedly an up-and-coming neighborhood in the city. Marshall falls in love with the apartment in Dowisetrepla, imagining himself playing drums in a band with his future sons. Lily feels guilty because of the huge credit card debt she hides from Marshall, but still imagines herself painting with two daughters, and so eventually ends up saying that she loves it. Meanwhile, Barney hooks up with a woman, Meg, and takes the girl to the apartment in Dowisetrepla so he can sneak out while she is in the shower. The next day, Lily and Marshall apply for a mortgage, and Marshall finds out about Lily's debt. Later, Ted, Barney, and Robin go home, where Ted discovers that Lily and Marshall were having a fight. They end up hearing a missed call from a divorce lawyer. Lily and Marshall return, and explained that Lily had the idea of divorcing Marshall so that he would not be dragged down by her debt. However, Marshall replies by saying, "When I married you, I married all your problems, too." Finally, they exclaim that they bought the apartment. The next day, Lily and Marshall take a taxi to their new home, but as they step out of the cab, smell an extremely strong stench. They realize that "Dowisetrepla" is short for: "'do'wn'wi'nd of the 'se'wage 'tre'atment 'pla'nt". Continuity *Lily states her wish to have a new apartment with Marshall in . *Marshall imagines him and Lily having four boys when picturing his future family, and Lily imagines them having two girls. These are how many children they respectively said they wanted in , and Marshall mentions wanting four kids in . *Robin finds out about Lily's credit card debt in I'm Not That Guy. *One of the three biggest mistakes Marshall says he has made, according to Future Ted, is when he shaves his head in . *A flashback shows Ted asking Marshall about taking the and Barney winning a bet with Robin. Barney's compulsive gambling has been established in , , and . *Ted is the one disgusted at Marshall and Lily's lack of boundaries in the apartment in . *Leaving while the girl is in the shower is the first "exit" from a relationship that Barney mentions in . Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Marshall receives the results of the bar exam in . *Ted and Robin acknowledge that continuing to hang out together after breaking up is "weird". The tension between them culminates in but is otherwise rarely discussed despite its unusualness, which Stella, Don, and Victoria point out in , , and , respectively. *In , Barney and Lily learn that Meg has been obsessed with him since they hook up. She remains obsessed with him in when Lily recruits her to help break Barney and Robin up. *In , Future Ted claims that people always make five-word statements (such as "I can jump that far" and "I'm gonna win her back") they will come to regret, as Marshall does here when he says "We should buy a place". *Ted's "detective skills" are referenced again in , , , and . *In , the gang is unable to celebrate Thanksgiving at Lily and Marshall's home because of "the worse than usual smell" from the sewage treatment plant. *Marshall wanting sons and Lily wanting daughters is a source of conflict in and . *Barney again panics about changes within the gang in Robots Versus Wrestlers. *By Robots Versus Wrestlers Marshall can describe himself and Lily as being "financially stable". Gallery Dowisitrepla - well take it.png|We'll take it! Dowisitrepla revealed.png|What Dowisetrepla is short for Dowisitrepla - no spoiler.png April-bowlby-and-how-i-met-your-mother-gallery.jpg Dowistrepla.jpg : Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *The tallest mountain in is in the Yukon Territory at 5956m. is the seventeenth highest in the country, but second in . **This isn't necessarily an error. Robin was just describing that Lily had a huge amount of debt, debt the size of a mountain. *When Barney tells Robin about how he deserted her dogs, she takes off her handbag, but in the next scene, she's taking it off again. *Married couples are not required to get a mortgage jointly. Marshall could have financed the loan himself, without Lily. **A bank would most likely not advertise this fact, and make it seem like the joint loan is a requirement (banks tend to twist the truth for their own benefit). * When Wendy is hit by the cork, the audio is taken from when Lily is being hit by a champagne cork opened by Marshall. ** Although it's possible that Wendy is silent and Lily is the person screaming during the accident. Allusions and Outside References *Ted puts on his sunglasses and says a cheesy line, in a parody of Horatio Caine from . *The flavor of ice cream when Ted is in the kitchen is Ben and Jerry's "Cherry Garcia." *When Ted plays detective, he refers to himself and his sister as the "Mosby Boys", a reference to the Hardy Boys, and remarks that "There's a reason why your name is Robin and not Batman" to Robin. *Marshall references the series . *Dowisetrepla ("DO"wn"WI"nd of the "SE"wage "TRE"atment "PLA"nt) is a parody of other neighborhoods in popularly referred to by their acronyms, such as (South of Houston Street), (Triangle Below Canal Street), (North of Little Italy) and (Down Under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass). Music Other Notes * Marshall playing the drums is a reference to Jason Segel's Freaks and Geeks character Nick Andopolis who was a drummer. Guests * - Margaret *April Bowlby - Meg * - Loan Officer *Charlene Amoia - Wendy Reception * Omar G at Television Without Pity gave the episode a B+.http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/dowisetrepla.php * Donna Bowman of rated the episode A-. She compares the show to and notes the appearance of actress , who previously played 's on-and-off girlfriend Janice, as the estate agent.http://www.avclub.com/articles/dowisetrepla,12624/ * Staci Krause of gave the episode 8.0 out of 10.http://tv.ign.com/articles/833/833061p1.html * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 8 out of 10 stars. "Lily and Marshall's new place!" References External Links es:Dowisetrepla Category:Episodes Category:Season 3